In existing desk lamps, different color temperatures (CT) are used, mostly ranging from 2700 K to 6500 K. Some of the existing desk lamps emit light of one color temperature; and others emit light of more than one color temperature, for example 2700 K (warm white light) and 6500 K (cool white light) which are both suitable for use as reading lights. However, all existing desk lamps stick to one constant color temperature over time, unless the user changes or adjusts the current color temperature to another color temperature.